This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Can VEGF activity be monitored with optical microscopy following selective laser injury? We are interested in developing combination therapeutic protocols involving light-based and drug-based interventions, for enhanced clinical therapy of port wine stain birthmarks. Knowledge of VEGF activity would improve our ability to schedule properly the treatment protocols. We will employ multiphoton microscopy to study the VEGF activity in the mouse dorsal window chamber model. We will use transgenic VEGF-GFP mice.